utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kurosaki Ranmaru/Anime
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Ranmaru Kurosaki |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Relationships }} Season 1 Maji LOVE 1000% Episode 13 Ranmaru, along with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT makes a short appearance during STARISH's performance. Season 2 Maji LOVE 2000% Episode 1 Ranmaru appears with the rest of QUARTET★NIGHT, singing Poison Kiss in their holographic forms. Ringo then announces that Ranmaru will be assigned to mentor Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguji. While walking to the dorms, Ranmaru comments that they won't make it far if they rely on others, and that they were only doing this because Shining told them to do it. He says that Ai isn't too enthusiastic about this either. Ai says that he is interested in using them as test subjects. After Ranmaru storms off, Ren says that if they get stuck, they have a senior in the entertainment business themselves, while putting his arm around Tokiya's shoulder. Episode 2 Ai and the others from QUARTET NIGHT watch as STARISH and Cecil compete in the Idol Card game. Ai says that this is a new training exercise for people new to the Master Course. While Reiji comments on the game, Ai just watches. After Cecil falls into the pond and sees the fish, he runs away. Ranmaru thinks he's dropping out, and Reiji asks why he is. Ai says that according to his data, Cecil comes from the desert, and hates water and fish. STARISH walks inside, wondering where Cecil went. Haruka looks around, and finds Cecil napping on the couch, Camus, followed by Ai, Ranmaru, and Reiji walk in, to find that Cecil is sleep-talking. Cecil subconsciously says a few displeasing things about Camus, and he yells at him to wake up. Cecil asks why he's shouting, and the two break off into a one-sided argument. Episode 3 Ranmaru and the other mentors explain to their juniors how to win the UtaPri award. Reiji starts the part by explaining that in order to get the award, you have to capture the attention of the UtaPri committee. The scene changes to Ranmaru explaining to Masato that it isn't that easy, after he says that everything that they do individually affects STARISH's chance of winning. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Ranmaru complaining about why they, QUARTET NIGHT, have to accompany them on their vacation. Ai replies that they have to because who knows what will happen if they leave them on their own. Camus adds that it's a vacation for them as well, and that everyone should spend it how they see fit. Reiji is quite pleased about this, asks if everyone is having fun, and asks for them to go fishing together with him. Everyone stares at him, and Ranmaru and Camus tell him to go by himself, and Ai passes. Reiji says that 'Rei-chan'- referring to himself- is sad. After Haruka's and Cecil's chat, Cecil announces that he wants to become a idol. Reiji says why not, Ai comments that he has the right character, Ranmaru says it's just a casual suggestion, and people shouldn't just be becoming idols over that. After dinner, Cecil starts to sing his song from Haruka, attracting everyone. The members of STARISH sing together with Cecil, creating the Happy Pulse. Haruka asks Cecil to join STARISH, which everyone agrees to. QUARTET NIGHT is shocked at the new decision, but do not appose it. Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Season 3 Maji LOVE Revolution Category:Anime